1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging unit for an article such as an article containing a cosmetic product, and in particular a case or a small box.
2. Discussion of Background
There are known types of packaging which include viewing windows allowing the product located inside the packaging to be viewed. Such a window, however, reduces the surface area of the packaging on which a decorative motif or an inscription can be printed. However, if the packaging does not include a window, in order to exploit the entire surface for decoration, it is not possible to view the article without opening the packaging.
EP 0 403 134 likewise describes a packaging unit which includes a window to enable an article inside the packaging to be seen. The window is formed by a hologram. Depending on the angle at which it is viewed, this arrangement allows for the image carried by the hologram, or the article which is present inside the packaging, to be seen. Holograms, however, require certain lighting conditions in order for the image which they carry to be correctly visualized. In addition, because holograms are generally colored, it will only be possible to see the article located inside the packaging through the colored window, in such a way that the true aesthetic qualities of the article cannot be seen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,866 on the other hand describes an item in the form of a card having a support element on which are located strips bearing portions of an image in such a way as to form several images. The card is not configured in such as way as to be used to package an article.